Gaïa IV - La renaissance de Gaïa
by iloveharlock
Summary: A l'image de son parlement, la Coalition Gaïa a retrouvé toute sa splendeur. Les anciennes colonies en revanche se meurent, tandis que d'autres sont créées. Le retour sur la Terre revenue à la vie est imminent. Rien ne semble pouvoir contester l'autorité du Conseil. Sauf peut-être un vaisseau pirate disparu depuis cinq ans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : A l'origine les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto. Ceux repris ici sont ceux du film 3D de Shinji Aramaki

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

La jeune femme ne pouvait passer inaperçue, toute de cuir écarlate vêtue, ce qui tranchait avec sa longue chevelure cendrée, sa féminité presque renforcée par les étuis d'armes fixés à ses cuisses et surtout les interminables talons aiguille des spartiates qui la chaussaient.

\- Amirale Mirelmas Rengsdorp, jeta-t-elle à l'adresse du Conseil de Gaïa devant lequel elle comparaissait.

\- Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pu vous libérer pour assister à l'événement ! se réjouit Grop, le Grand Conseiller de Gaïa.

Un rictus déforma légèrement les lèvres colorées de bleu électrique de la jeune Amirale de la Flotte de Gaïa.

\- Je n'arrêterai jamais de traquer les pirates de l' _Arcadia_!

\- Mais nous vous en conserverons les ordres, assura Grid. Votre présence protocolaire est indispensable !

\- A vos ordres. Mais mon _Pourfendeur_ est prêt à repartir à la chasse !

\- Nous vous sommes infiniment gré de votre dévouement, Amirale Rengsdorp. Car rien n'effacera la traîtrise d'Ezra. Et nous en sommes responsables, pour lui avoir accordé notre confiance ! Il paiera, un jour. Et si jamais vous tombiez sur lui lors de votre traque, aucun quartier !

\- A vos ordres.

Grid se leva.

\- Allons inaugurer notre nouveau parlement ! Cinq ans de travaux colossaux, il a renaît plus imposant et majestueux que jamais ! Les pirates auront décidemment tout raté ! La Coalition Gaïa ne peut être vraiment atteinte, et aucun sabotage ne nous arrêtera bien longtemps !

* * *

Devant les caméras, dans une liesse organisée, cela avait été en direct que Gaïa avait inauguré son nouveau parlement, immense bâtisse, orgueilleuse et impériale même.

Tout le Conseil de Gaïa, en toge, paré de tous ses bijoux, avait démontré sa richesse alors que bien des Colonies s'enfonçaient dans la misère.

Mirelmas avait brandi son chat à neuf queues.

\- Gloire à Gaïa. Et mort aux pirates, un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Et toute la foule avait applaudi, de longues minutes durant, en délire.

* * *

A l'image de son nouveau parlement, la Coalition Gaïa resplendissait

Grid, le nouveau Grand Maître du Conseil à la crinière et à la barbe de jais se drapait autant dans sa réussite que dans sa toge ouvragée.

\- Gaïa peut recommencer à étendre ses colonies, j'ai en vue des planètes minières à annexer.

\- Et les colonies qui nous pleurent misère ?

\- Elles n'ont qu'à survivre sans se plaindre. Elles ont leur autonomie, qu'elles se débrouillent, nous n'avons pas à assister tout le misérabilisme du monde !

Grid serra les poings.

\- Nous sommes Gaïa la toute puissante. Rien ni personne ne peut s'opposer à nous. Et bientôt nous reviendrons sur la Terre !

Et toute l'assemblée l'ovationna.

* * *

L'assemblée de Nibel s'était réunie. Eclytho la leadeuse des clones de Nibelungen avait pris la parole.

\- Je sais que vous le ressentez tout comme moi : la Terre s'est ranimée ! Mais il est encore trop tôt pour le retour de qui que ce soit.

\- Nous captons surtout la désolation des Irdeps de Jorff la planète de glace, fit un des clones. C'est vrai qu'ils ont été extrêmement maladroits en tirant sur le jeune capitaine intérimaire de l' _Arcadia_ , mais il avait semblé avoir bien entendu leur appel à l'aide et promis de revenir les aider quand il en aurait fini avec ses propres combats.

\- Il aurait oublié ? hasarda un autre membre.

\- C'est une caractéristique très humaine, fit encore un autre. Je serais néanmoins attristé de m'être trompé sur ce jeune homme.

Rumig, le chauve mais très barbu chef des Irdeps, qui mesurait moins de cent cinquante centimètres et devait peser trente kilos tout mouillé,

\- Nous n'en voulons pas au jeune Alphang Skendromme. Mais le gel et la glace gagnent chaque année du terrain, encerclant désormais notre village au bord du seul lac non figé. Nous ne survivrons plus très longtemps. Mais nous ne supplierons pas deux fois de l'aide et de la pitié, et…

L'Irdep s'interrompit, Eclytho s'étant figée.

\- Madame ? fit-il.

\- Alphang n'est pas près de revenir vers nos coordonnées. La Coalition Gaïa vient de finir la construction de son nouveau parlement ! La guerre va reprendre, ainsi que la traque aux pirates ! La mer d'étoiles risque de s'embraser après un temps trop court de paix ! Cela va faire, très mal ! Je vais prier pour nos fugitifs amis.

\- Moi aussi, assura Rumig.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Après les fastes et les dispendieuses dépenses à la gloire de la Coalition Gaïa, cela avait été dans le calme et même le secret d'un salon privé que l'Amirale de la Flotte avait retrouvé Grop le Grand Maître.

\- Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Comme vous l'avez toujours été, fit Grid. Et je constate que cinq ans de traque n'ont en rien émoussé votre détermination.

\- Et je poursuivrai tant que j'aurai un souffle de vie ! Les pirates doivent être éradiqués, surtout certains d'entre eux ! Cet _Arcadia_ et son capitaine ont fait bien trop de mal à Gaïa.

\- Mais nous nous sommes relevés, se rengorgea le Grand Maître du Conseil. La Coalition est plus grande et forte que jamais. Nous allons en effet rétablir l'ordre dans les galaxies ! Et nous débuterons très bientôt notre réinstallation sur Terre !

\- J'approuve ces projets, fit Mirelmas. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient en sécurité.

\- C'est bien là votre mission, Amirale. Gaïa compte sur vous.

Mirelmas claqua des talons tout en saluant de la plus rigide des manières.

* * *

Après les mois de flottement qui avaient suivi l'inexpliquée dévastation du parlement – car la vérité était bien demeurée juste connue d'un cercle restreint – la Coalition avait connu quelques revers car les rumeurs évoquant un attentat pirate, des poches de révolte s'étaient manifestées, provoquant des troubles.

Mais les escarmouches n'avaient pas fait long feu et les sursauts avaient été étouffés dans l'œuf.

Les arrestations avaient été largement répercutées, les procès médiatisés au possible, ainsi que le rendu de la sentence et l'envoi aux divers pénitenciers.

Et si, discrètement au final, le sabotage attribué aux pirates, ainsi que la miraculeuse renaissance de la Terre, les réjouissances étaient effectivement retombées d'elles-mêmes puisque rien n'avait suivi.

D'ailleurs après le tapage médiatique, les médias n'avaient pu rapporter aucun fait de bataille gagnant contre les fauteurs de troubles.

Une une pesante routine était revenue au travers des colonies de la Coalition Gaïa, rythmée par la reconstruction d'un parlement plus colossal que jamais.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, les pirates avaient été relégués aux oubliettes – ce qui peut-être était ce qu'ils espéraient le plus !

* * *

Slalomant entre des espèces d'icebergs dérivants à travers l'espace, le vaisseau battant pavillon pirate fonçait à pleine vitesse, ce qui lui faisait en percuter certains. Mais le bâtiment ne paraissait en avoir cure, les déchirures se résorbant en effet rapidement sans mettre un instant en péril l'équipage qui l'occupait.

Arrivé de nuit, cela avait été le vacarme des réacteurs qui avaient réveillé les indigènes, les tirant un peu affolés de leurs lits.

Et de fait, le drapeau noir frappé du crâne et des tibias croisés avait à la fois rassuré et inquiété.

En peignoir mais pieds nus, Eclytho s'était avancée vers la silhouette de noir et de rouge, la cape battant au vent, la faible lune se reflétant sur les broches de métal du grand col de la tenue.

\- Bienvenue à Nibel, capitaine Alphang !

Bien que l'obscurité soit totale, des jus de fruits et de légumes avaient été rapidement pressés pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux visiteurs.

\- Cela commençait à faire très long, fit doucement Eclytho.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup à faire, s'excusa un jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux, aux prunelles d'un doux vert prairie.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais comprends aussi nos angoisses, jeune capitaine. Quand on est en sursis, le temps paraît très long !

\- J'ai vécu la même chose, des années durant. Et je le vis encore aujourd'hui. Et il y a encore tant à faire ! Le parlement a été abattu, mais rien n'a été réellement gagné…

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, reprit la leadeuse de la colonie des clones de Nibelungen. Mon esprit se connecte parfois à celui de Mimee. Et sans rien trahir pour ta sécurité, elle me raconte. A présent, détends-toi, Alphang. Ta chambre et ton lit sont prêts. Ce soir, tu dormiras sur un sol ferme !

Et le jeune homme eut un large sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Au petit déjeuner, jus de fruits et de légumes avaient rafraîchi Alphang, avant que quelques tranches de viande ne lui soient servies avec ses œufs.

\- De la viande ? s'était en effet surpris le jeune homme. Mais vous ne vous nourrissez que d'alcool et de végétaux ! ?

\- C'est de la viande végétale. Mais pour vous, humains carnivores, cela a l'aspect de muscle et de la saveur animale. Tu as aimé ?

\- C'était succulent, surtout avec cette sauce aux herbes. Mais je crois que je damnerais mon âme pour une grillade bien saignante !

\- Alphie !

\- J'avoue, je suis tenté par ces mets végétaux. Ils ont leur saveur. D'ailleurs vu que je suis le seul à bord, avec Yama, à avoir des besoins de nourriture, et qu'on a peu d'argent, on doit se contenter de ce que l'on peut monnayer sur divers marchés, et les légumes sont désormais bien moins chers que la viande ! Le régime de Mimee, sans la viande, me convient.

Alphang repoussa son assiette de flocons de céréales.

\- Les Irdeps sont venus Ici ? Mais ce sont des espèces d'esquimaux arriérés ! Sans offense, car pour moi tirer des flèches sur un visiteur… Mais je ne jugerai jamais un peuple indigène sur une simple vue, des présomptions, et même le mal qu'ils ont pu me faire ! J'ai entendu leurs pensées. Je leur ai fait une promesse. Et je tiens à tenir. Mais comment ont-ils pu être dans votre sorte de conseil, Eclytho ?

\- La technologie des Irdeps devance et de très loin, celle de Gaïa, la Coalition, mais ils préfèrent tout comme nous la proximité du sol natal ! expliqua la leadeuse de la colonie des clones de Nibelungen. Mais là, pour notre entretien d'il y a quelques temps ton retour, ce fut par projection astrale. Les Irdeps sont acculés par le gel mortel… Ils espèrent encore en ta promesse, mais ils ne savent pas quoi faire… Es-tu revenu avec une solution, capitaine Alphang ?

\- Oui… et non. Je peux encore avoir un peu de lait ?

\- Je vais faire aller traire un bol à la chèvre.

\- Merci, quel régal !

Mais d'un geste, Alphang arrêta la Nibelungen sur le seuil de la salle à manger de la maison de terre et de feuilles.

\- Les Irdeps, ils peuvent revenir sur projection astrale, où je dois risquer une autre flèche dans le cœur ?

\- Risque !

\- Formi…

Toujours aussi monstrueux et fantasmagorique, l' _Arcadia_ avait poursuivi son vol à travers les étoiles, jusqu'à Jorff la planète de glace où vivaient les Irdeps.

* * *

Kei et Yattaran s'étaient rapprochés de leur jeune capitaine à la chevelure d'or roux.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! protestèrent les deux lieutenants du vaisseau gothique.

\- Ils m'attendent, mais plus comme la dernière fois. Ils ne vont pas me tirer dessus !

\- Tu es sûr… ? grogna Yattaran.

\- …

Et sur cette absence de réponse, Alphang tourna les talons et quitta la passerelle.

\- Toshiro, ma navette !

\- Elle est prête.

\- Merci.

* * *

Chaudement emmitouflé, Alphang était revenu sur le sol de la planète de glace, avec, en dépit de ses propos, des appréhensions, se souvenant que la première et dernière fois, il avait été rapatrié sur l' _Arcadia_ , une pointe de flèche dans le cœur, pour hospitalisation et convalescence lourdes.

\- Heu, je suis là ! jeta-t-il néanmoins en agitant la main.

\- Bienvenue, fit Rumig en jaillissant, au propre comme au figuré, d'un puit de glace. Nous ne t'espérions plus… Mais nous avions foi en toi !

\- J'ai cru moi aussi que je devais revenir dès la Terre ranimée. Mais je me suis trompé. Et encore plus sur le fait que la Coalition Gaïa a des projets pires qu'à l'époque de ma naissance… J'ai beaucoup de fronts à mener… Mais pour vous, j'ai dû parcourir la mer d'étoiles pour ramener les seuls êtres capables de faire reculer la glace et tout faire fondre !

Le visage ridé, parcheminé, de Rumig se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Des dragons !

\- Oui. Barok n'est pas le seul à avoir fait la jonction avec ma lignée familiale. Il m'a promis des découvertes. Et ce fut le cas. Cela m'a pris cinq ans, d'où mon absence. Mais j'ai ramené une troupe de cracheurs de feu. Ils vont s'unir et sauver la planète, et vous aussi, Rumig, ainsi que tous les Irdeps !

\- Merci…

Rumig fronça les sourcils.

\- Et votre père ?

\- Il est mort !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

 _\- Nous t'avons tiré dessus, jeune humain. Nous avons du mal à communiquer avec l'extérieur. Nous sommes isolés…_

 _\- ça n'excuse rien ! siffla Alphang, du sang remontant dans sa gorge._

 _\- Nous ne savions pas quoi faire…_

 _\- Vous m'avez tiré une flèche dans la poitrine !_

 _\- Ton manteau et ton gilet de protection t'ont protégé. Même si ça t'a envoyé au bloc opératoire, tu n'avais pas une blessure grave, encore moins mortelle._

 _\- Ms amis l'ignoraient. Ils auraient pu tout dévaster, en représailles de réflexe._

 _\- Oups…_

 _\- Que me voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Aude-nous !_

* * *

Alphang s'étira.

\- Il fait chaud !

Rumig eut un sourire, débarrassé de ses épaisseurs de fourrure, la mine parcheminée et ridée, les yeux aux paupières tombantes par l'âge, la bouche aux coins des lèvres légèrement tremblants.

\- Ma planète revit ! Tu as tenu ta parole ! Je ne l'espérais plus… Aucun de nous n'y croyait… On pensait…

\- Je suis parti, si longtemps. Mais il fallait mes alliés aux cœurs de feu ! Barok m'a guidé, jusqu'à chaque dragon ! Et ils se sont positionnés aux pôles stratégiques Les glaces ont fondu. Et elles ne reviendront pas. En revanche, j'ignore comment maintenir le temps tempéré…

Barok, le grand dragon écarlate avait replié ses ailes, se posant, grognant et avançant le museau vers son petit ami humain.

\- Mais tu as déjà tout fait ! rectifia le dragon. Nous avons fait fondre la glace. Mais c'est ta Matière Dorée qui nourrit cette planète, et la rend viable, pour l'éternité !

\- J'ai fait ça ?

Le dragon opina du chef.

\- Bien sûr ! Tout comme tu as rendu la fertilité à la Terre !

\- Je vais devoir aller m'en assurer…

\- Tu restes ? proposa Rumig, le petit chef des Irdeps. On a de la viande boucanée et on peut réchauffer quelques légumes congelés ?

\- J'accepte votre hospitalité avec plaisir. Mais juste pour un repas. L'espace m'attend. J'ai des obligations, envers de véritables ennemis. J'apprécie. On mange quand ?

Au signal d'appel, Yattaran s'était précipité, inquiet et en colère d'avoir été mis de côté depuis le départ de Nibel.

\- Tu vas bien, capitaine Alphang ?

\- Je suis avec des amis. Je me suis bien restauré. Nous avons à repartir… Il reste tant à faire ! Il reste tout à faire… Et nous ne pouvons compter sur mon père. Retournons à bord, Yatt'. Merci d'être venu me chercher.

\- Comme si nous allions laisser notre seul capitaine ! Je sens Mimee inquiète, je ne sais pourquoi, et ça me panique plus que son flegme habituel ! Oui, à tes ordres, et vite !

\- Non, cela va être encore long…

\- Quel cap, capitaine ?

\- La Terre !

* * *

Kei, toute de cuir rose vêtue, les jambes moulées de hautes bottes noires, eut un énième sursaut à la vue de l'irruption de son capitaine sur la passerelle : cape, cuir, combinaison renforcée de plaques de métal doré.

\- Alphang…

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, je sais ! Et cap vers la Terre !

\- Nous sommes en route. Yattaran m'a transmis les ordres. Mais, puis-je demander pourquoi ?

\- Je veux voir ce qu'on l'appelle « mon œuvre ». Et puis, si le pire de la Coalition Gaïa doit revenir, et non le peuple qui y a le plus et le seul droit, je dois le constater…

Kei se rapprocha du grand fauteuil en bois sculpté de son jeune capitaine.

\- Tu as ranimé la Terre, Alphang. Tu ne peux réguler la population qui pourrait y retourner !

\- Tout, sauf le Conseil de Gaïa ! siffla Alphang. La Terre est aux simples personnes, pas à une pseudo élite ! Et tout comme mon père, je me battrai pour cela ! Il m'a passé le flambeau et je ne démériterai pas !

\- Ton père… glissa Yattaran.

\- Mon père chérit Nami, il va me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Il m'a confié l' _Arcadia_ , et je vais en être digne !

\- Nous sommes tous là pour toi, assurèrent les pirates présents sur la passerelle.

Et sans un regard pour autre chose que la grande barre en bois, Alphang la fit tourner, sachant exactement où diriger le monstrueux vaisseau, son cuirassé !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Le visage d'Alphang s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

\- Maetel ! Bienvenue à bord !

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, jeune homme. Tu es vraiment devenu un homme. Ton père avait ton âge quand je l'ai rencontré, la première fois. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a acheté un bar à vins, et ça marche plutôt bien.

La jeune femme blonde toute de noir vêtue, posa une main légère et douce sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur à la chevelure d'or roux, bel écrin pour ses prunelles d'un vert prairie.

\- Inutile de noyer le poisson, avec moi, Alphie. Je sais que tu multiplies les versions pour protéger son véritable lieu de retraite, où il fonde son premier véritable foyer ! fit-elle, sans reproche, mais la mine très sérieuse.

\- Et il y a une taupe à ce bord, grommela Alphang. J'ai eu plusieurs désagréables surprises qui me confortent dans cette conclusion ! Je ne fais confiance qu'à mon trio rapproché : Kei, Yattaran et Mimee !

\- Et Beebop.

\- Oui, un fidèle petit serviteur. J'ai grandi dans son ombre, avant de le dépasser ! Tu restes un peu, Maetel ?

\- Le temps de boire un verre avec Mimee et toi. Et quelles sont tes intentions, avant de rallier la Terre ?

\- Comme tu lis dans mes pensées, remarqua le jeune homme, sans la moindre acrimonie.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour la planète des clones.

Beebop ayant servi du vin dans le salon du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ , Maetel avait apprécié le millésime.

\- Le Conseil de Gaïa n'est pas idiot… Impitoyable mais pas stupide. Il a forcément compris qu'une Matière avait ranimé la Terre il y a cinq ans. Et ses membres n'ont pu que se souvenir des clones exilés à l'époque… Les croiseurs de l'Amirale fonderont sûrement vers elle sous peu afin de s'approprier cette puissance de vie !

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Non mais Yama la redoute. Et selon les messages échangés depuis qu'il plante des choux Ezra confirme qu'elle est redoutable !

\- Tu vas y arriver, Alphie. Et puis, foyer ou non ton père volerait à ton secours, car tu es son premier foyer, son paradis perdu. Mes pensées sont avec toi, jeune pirate. Et ces cosmogun et gravity saber sont les amis les plus fidèles encore que tes lieutenants !

\- Non, je compte d'abord sur eux, rectifia Alphang. Et merci pour ton passage, Maetel, j'apprécie.

La jeune femme blonde sourit et vint spontanément déposer un baiser sur la joue balafré de son interlocuteur qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Une autre femme blonde s'était présentée à l'appartement d'Alphang.

\- J'ai les rapports de la nuit, capitaine Alphang !

Mais passant devant la salle de bain, Kei s'empourpra, les mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Dans le fond de la grande salle, sur une sorte d'estrade, la paroi de verre pourtant fumé de la douche ne dissimulait pourtant pas grand-chose de la plastique parfaite d'Alphang, ses formes élancées et aux proportions impeccables.

\- Je me suis annoncée, capitaine, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Comme si j'aurais pu t'entendre ! s'excusa le jeune homme, sortant avec juste une longue serviette autour des hanches, la cascade humide et chaude de la douche lui faisait presque miroiter l'épiderme à peine hâlé par l'éclairage artificiel du vaisseau.

Les sourcils d'Alphang se froncèrent légèrement.

\- Kei, tu as quasi un siècle et demi de vie, ne me dis pas que je pourrais bien te troubler ?

\- Je suis une femme, rappela Kei en ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire. Et toi tu es un très bel homme. Sans compter que désormais nous avons pratiquement l'âge où la Matière Noire a arrêté le décompte des ans pour moi.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé… Excuse-moi !

\- De m'avoir offert ce spectacle ? Au contraire, je t'en remercie, gloussa Kei en retrouvant entièrement ses esprits.

\- Oups…

Après avoir enfilé sa combinaison, ses hautes bottes, mais laissant encore la cape et ses armes de côté, Alphang avait écouté le rapport de sa blonde lieutenante tout en engloutissant son petit déjeuner.

\- Que vas-tu dire aux clones ? questionna Kei.

\- Qu'ils doivent se méfier… Mais Rohg me l'a confirmé : ils ne sont ni agressifs ni avec une mentalité pour même se défendre et attaquer des êtres sans pitié ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas si Mirelmas débarque avec son chat à neuf queues pour fouetter à mort tout le monde !

\- Tu seras là, assura Kei.

\- C'est ce que Maetel m'a dit aussi… Mais je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans…

\- Ton père était à pleine plus âgé quand la Matière Noire a tout transformé en lui…

\- Je vais devoir donc être digne de lui. Tant d'espoirs, et je ne suis malheureusement pas militaire de formation en dépit de tout ce que toi, Yatt', Sabu et même Beebop ont fait pour me rendre apte aux combats !

\- Ça ira ! insista Kei.

\- Merci, fit Alphang, en rosissant à son tour.

Et même si Kei n'ingurgitait rien, les deux amis choquèrent leurs tasses de café, partageant comme presque tous les matins ce petit rituel !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Cette fois, Alphang n'avait pas été le seul à avoir rejoint le sol de Nibel. Mimee et Yama l'accompagnaient à la rencontre d'Eclytho.

Mais avant même que la leadeuse des Nibelungen n'ouvre la bouche, le jeune homme avait su quels mots elle allait prononcer !

\- Nous ne défendrons pas la planète. La Matière Dorée ne nous le permettrait d'ailleurs pas !

\- Et il n'y a plus assez de Matière Noire à bord de l' _Arcadia_ pour que je t'en procure, intervint Mimee.

\- Nos générateurs ne la synthétiseraient pas non plus. Si notre destin est de mourir, ou de servir nos créateurs, nous nous y soumettrons !

\- Je ne peux pas l'envisager, gémit Alphang. Et je ne peux pas protéger à la fois la Terre et Nibel !

\- Nous ne te demandons rien, jeune humain, fit doucement Eclytho. Et la Matière Dorée est le cadeau que nous t'avons fait. Nous avons toujours su que tu en ferais le meilleur usage !

Alphang reposa son verre de jus de carottes.

\- Où vas-tu ? questionna Yama.

\- Je dois parler à Barok !

* * *

La vue en même temps que l'odeur assaillirent Alphang.

\- Une prairie de sang…

\- Nous sommes des carnivores rappela le grand dragon écarlate. Mes amis et moi sommes tombés sur ce troupeau et nous avons sélectionnés nos proies, ne prélevant que le nécessaire pour nous nourrir, et sans mettre en péril la survie du groupe !

\- Je m'en doute. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, sourit le jeune homme. Vous allez tous bien ?

\- Les planètes où tu nous as trouvés, les uns après les autres, nous manquent. Mais nous savons que notre tâche auprès de toi n'est pas finie, aussi prenons-nous notre mal en patience.

\- Je vous en sais gré.

Barok inclina la tête.

\- Que veux-tu, Alphie ?

\- Pourriez-vous répandre la Matière Dorée en bouclier autour de Nibel, que les croiseurs de Gaïa ne puissent jamais passer et l'atteindre ?

\- C'est tout à fait possible. Nous pouvons cracher le feu à travers les atmosphères et la répandre dans l'espace. Nibel sera sauve. Et depuis le sol, les Nibelungen n'auront aucune peine à maintenir la stabilité de ce bouclier Doré. Excellente idée, Alphang !

\- C'est la seule que j'ai eue, se défendit le jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai toujours dit de faire confiance à tes intuitions, rappela le dragon rouge.

\- Et le jour où je me tromperai… ? soupira Alphang.

\- Tu l'auras fait avec le cœur. Personne ne t'en voudra jamais. Et puis, tu es bien entouré. Tes amis feront toujours tout pour que tu ne te fourvoies pas !

\- Et toi aussi, tu es là !

Alphang eut un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Je me sens bien au milieu de vous tous. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus belle famille élargie !

\- Je te ramène auprès des Nibelungen ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Alphang grimpa sur le dos du grand dragon écarlate qui déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

* * *

 _Sur Terre, bien des siècles plus tôt, quelque part dans les Rocheuses Canadiennes._

 _Après une longue et pénible progression à skis et à pieds vu le terrain accidenté, cela avait ensuite été le défi de ne pas se perdre dans un véritable labyrinthe de glace souterrain, jusqu'à une sorte de salle principale curieusement éclairée par un puit de lumière situé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur._

 _Le couple, un homme aux courts cheveux noirs et une rousse flamboyante, avaient procédé à divers examens._

 _\- Je le savais, fit le premier. Ces métaux et ces pierres n'ont rien de commun à ce que nous connaissons !_

 _\- C'est-à-dire, Mulder ?_

 _\- Ces appareillages ont sans nul doute transformé accidentellement les animaux parvenus jusqu'ici en ces statues de métal, ils ont dû activer quelque chose qui s'est éteint depuis. C'est d'origine extra-terrestre, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !_

 _\- Mais non. C'est impossible, ce n'est absolument pas rationnel !_

 _\- Je suis sûr que l'avenir me donnera raison, Scully !_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Mulder et Scully appartiennent à leur créateur M. Chris Carter et à la Fox._


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Ayant repris son vol, l' _Arcadia_ était reparti vers la Terre, bien que son jeune capitaine sache que la route serait longue jusqu'au lieu ultime à finir de sauver, si cela était dans ses moyens !

Et comme il s'y attendait, Alphang avait vu son pire cauchemar se réaliser, à peine à mi-chemin de sa destination !

* * *

\- Amirale Mirelmas Rengsdorp…

\- Je t'attends depuis un bon moment, jeune écervelé ! Ton esprit sans expérience est bien trop embrumé par les faits de guerre de ton père, qui ne sont dès lors pas les tiens. Et tu t'es toi-même enflammé de pouvoir en te reposant sur un cuirassé surpuissant jadis mais agonisant faute de Matière Noire ! Tu ne peux gagner le combat qui va nous opposer, duel après duel ! Et sans la Matière Noire, ton équipage prétendu immortel passera les portes de l'Autre Monde bien avant toi ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Alphang rugit.

\- Et moi, je me bats pour tous. C'est l'héritage de mon père. Il a utilisé les deniers d'un siècle de rapines pour ouvrir un refuge pour animaux et ça ne désemplit pas, et ça compense avec les adoptions.

\- Triste reconversion pour le plus terrible pirate immortel qui fut de fait le seul à exister, ricana la superbe Amirale à la crinière cendrée et au regard bleu glace. Mais j'ai entendu tant de versions. Tu mènes les univers en bourrique, Alphang Skendromme ! Aucun des propos que tu as proféré, année après année, n'est la vérité au sujet de ton père. Seul ton cercle fermé d'amis peut le savoir, ou non. Mais…

\- Mais votre taupe ne vous aidera pas. Je ne me confierai qu'à ceux en qui j'ai confiance ! Et si vous me sous-estimez, ayons notre première confrontation ! Tourelles de canons en charge, et tir sans sommation ! hurla le jeune homme.

\- A tes ordres, fit Toshiro.

Et le monstrueux cuirassé pirate symbole de liberté, projeta ses tirs sur le croiseur amiral de Mirelmas.

* * *

\- Il m'a eue, ce petit con ! Il a touché tous mes points faibles. J'ai une taupe à ce bord, mais il ne peut y avoir une auprès de moi ! rugit Mirelmas Rengsdorp.

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, grogna Grid le Grand Maître du Conseil de Gaïa. Seuls les résultats comptent. Et cet _Arcadia_ a filé entre vos divisions pour poursuivre sa route. Que proposez-vous, Amirale ? Vous êtes plus que remplaçable, vous savez ! ?

\- Oui, mais pas en ce moment, sans vouloir vous offenser, Grand Maître ! Même après tout ce temps, l' _Arcadia_ affole plus d'une de nos recrues ! Et puis surtout, année académique après l'autre, je ne vois aucun élément réellement prometteur !

Grid croisa les bras sur son bureau, puis les poings sous son menton, pensif.

\- Alors il faut recruter dans le passé.

\- Yama est un fidèle traître. Et Ezra a disparu, objecta Mirelmas.

\- Trouve un moyen, Amirale ! Tu es royalement payée pour cela. Et si tu échoues, nous irons directement attendre notre ennemi en orbite de la Terre ! rugit Grid.

Le Grand Maître ricana ouvertement.

\- Ce sera notre dernière option de stratégie, à l'attendre, à patienter, en une force qu'il n'a jamais imaginée, et à lui fondre dessus pour l'atomiser ! Sa Matière Noire ne peut le préserver éternellement, en dépit du premier pacte. Je pourrais attendre, mais je préfère en avoir l'orgueil de victoire, et pas un éventuel successeur ! Je veux être honoré en dieu vivant de mon existence !

Mirelmas ne se démonta pas un instant.

\- Je vais faire agir ma taupe ! Je veux avoir le dos d'Alphang sous mon chat à neuf queues et je vais le lui déchirer !

* * *

Venue sur la passerelle, Mimee s'était approchée du grand fauteuil sculpté aux accoudoirs et coussins rouges.

\- Des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- J'ai une petite sœur ! Elle s'appelle Miosoti !

\- J'en suis heureuse, pour vous tous. Et que contient cet autre boîtier holographique ?

\- C'est Maetel qui me l'a remis à son passage, me demandant d'attendre trois semaines avant de le visionner, ce que j'ai fait ce matin.

\- Et… ? s'enquit la Nibelungen.

\- Il y a les coordonnées de la Terre, que personne à ce bord n'ignore. Mais il y a en plus celles d'une grotte, sur l'un des cinq continents, au cœur d'anciennes montagnes.

\- Et… ? insista Mimee qui ne comprenait forcément pas.

\- Il semblerait qu'on pourrait y trouver un moyen de protéger la Terre des flottilles de Gaïa qui ne manqueront pas de venir sécuriser la zone galactique pour favoriser le retour du Conseil et de tous les privilégiés !

\- Espérons-le car notre seul _Arcadia_ ne pourra pas grand-chose…

\- J'ai plusieurs idées, sourit le jeune homme. J'ai contacté mon père et nous préparons le coup !

\- Compte sur nous !

\- Je sais.

Kei tourna la tête depuis sa console.

\- Je capte un SOS. Des croiseurs de Gaïa attaquent un transport de marchandises. Leurs réacteurs sont endommagés, ils sont à la dérive !

\- Ce transport bat pavillon Cromien. Ils nous ont aidés par le passé.

\- Je me souviens. On va les aider !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Et l' _Arcadia_ se détourna de sa route.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

La navette intergalactique était passée sous le ventre de l' _Arcadia_ , s'était engouffrée dans le sas ouvert et posée sur le pont d'envol.

Une fois la pression et l'oxygène revenus, le visiteur avait posé les pieds sur le sol du cuirassé gothique.

\- Bienvenue à bord, capitaine Albator ! fit Yattaran. Et félicitations pour la petite Miosoti !

\- Merci. Nous nous réjouirons quand la famille sera réunie ! grommela le grand pirate balafré, version juste un peu plus âgée que son fils à la crinière d'or roux. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? intima-t-il. Alphie avait pris de la bouteille, il ne se serait pas laissé prendre au premier piège venu !

\- Voilà pourquoi l'Amirale avait bien peaufiné son plan ! maugréa Yattaran, emboîtant le pas à son capitaine Sénior qui avançait à grands pas jusqu'à ses appartements.

Avec l'habitude et un sourire de réconfort, Mimee avait servi un grand verre de vin au premier de ses capitaines.

\- On va te récupérer ton petit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et sans vouloir insulter celui qui est devenu notre ami, Mirelmas Rengsdorp lui est supérieure dans le raffinement cruel !

\- En effet, je ne pensais pas le dire aussi un jour, convint Albator. On a perdu Kei… et Alphang. C'est inadmissible !

\- On a été trahis…

\- C'était prévisible ! Et Alphang le devinait forcément ! tonitrua encore Albator.

\- Il le savait, rectifia Yattaran. Nous le savions tous, mais en ignorant qui. Mais jamais nous n'aurions imaginé…

\- Raconte ! siffla Albator.

Yattaran soupira puis se lança devant la prunelle étincelante de son interlocuteur.

\- Alphang et Kei sont partis avec Beebop sur le commercial Cromien une fois les assaillants dispersés. Nous les connaissions. Nous avions réapprovisionné chez eux, pour Alphang, et ils n'aimaient pas la Coalition Gaïa qui a des vues sur leurs greniers à blé justement selon l'expression consacrée ! On ne se méfiait donc pas du pavillon qu'ils battaient ! La mise en scène était parfaite. Car une fois Alphang et Kei à bord, le contact a presque été coupé… Le côté Cromien n'était que de façade, un cargo tuné, un équipage d'acteurs, et tous à la solde de Gaïa ! Mais au vu de l'enregistrement transmis par fierté de défi et de victoire imparable, on a compris. Kei a été séparée d'Alphang pour un prétendu rapport de la situation. Et Alphang est allé en salle des machines avec Beebop pour évaluer les dégâts et l'aide que nous pourrions apporter à des alliés présumés ! Mais Beebop a attaqué Alphang, a usé d'un de ses bras télescopiques pour le saisir à la gorge de sa pince et serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Ensuite, le cargo a filé plein pot, ses dommages factices !

\- Alphang a été ramené à la Cité de Gaïa ? souffla Albator en se jetant, presque pour la première fois de sa vie, sur un verre d'eau !

\- Non, à un pénitencier, livré à l'entière discrétion de l'Amirale Rengsdorp !

\- Le pire sort possible, soupira Yama en franchissant les portes qu'il venait de forcer, sans s'annoncer. Mon frère est en audio-conférence. Mais il ne peut guère nous aider, car ce nouveau monde a été établi sans qu'il ne soit au courant ! Il sait juste que Mirelmas Rengsdorp est une folle furieuse qu'aucune vision de Mimee ne pourra ramener à de bons sentiments.

\- Je devrai donc aller chercher mon fils, et rien ne m'empêchera de reconstituer ma famille !

\- Merci, capitaine, se réjouit Yattaran. Sans Alphie et Kei…

\- Je suis là. Et je compte entièrement sur toi pour assurer mes arrières !

\- Ta confiance m'honore.

Mais à la stupéfaction de Yattaran, ce fut Albator qui s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect pour tous les services rendus.

* * *

 _Serré à la gorge par le bras gauche télescopique de Beebop, incapable de réagir, ne pouvant se résoudre à tirer de sang-froid sur le petit robot, Alphang avait tenté de se dégager, mais privé d'oxygène, il s'était effondré, inconscient._

 _\- Un piège… Pourvu que je n'y aie pas attiré trop de monde… Mirelmas Rengsdorp !_

 _\- Et tu peux arrêter de pavoiser, jeune capitaine sans expérience ! se moqua la jeune femme. Tu es entre mes mains, et mon chat à neuf queues !_

 _\- Un matou, je le dompterai…_

 _Mirelmas éclata de rire._

 _\- Pauvre ignare ! Mon fouet à neuf mèches ! Et je vais t'éplucher le dos. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de public !_

 _\- Tu es folle…_

 _\- Je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine !_

 _Alphang n'en doutait pas, isolé dans sa cellule, ignorant où il avait pu reprendre conscience, et si on pouvait l'aider, mais pessimiste au possible !_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

 _La Terre du passé_

 _En se donnant les moyens, les unités gouvernementales avaient déblayé autant que possible l'étrange caverne découverte par Mulder et Scully qui étaient revenus plusieurs semaines plus tard sur les lieux de leur découverte._

 _\- Sans vouloir te heurter, Mulder, mais ce lieu n'a rien à voir avec la disparition surnaturelle de ta sœur !_

 _\- Pourtant, le message déchiffré, tournant en boucle sur la toile, faisait bel et bien état de Samantha ! protesta l'agent du FBI… Mais il n'y a effectivement rien ici, je le reconnais._

 _\- On s'en va ? jeta alors la pragmatique scientifique._

 _\- Non, quelque chose me retient ici…_

 _\- Mulder !_

 _L'agent du FBI soupira._

 _\- Ce lieu n'a rien de terrestre, toutes les analyses l'ont démontré depuis toutes ces semaines !_

 _\- Oui, et encore ? s'impatienta la rousse expérimentée des affaires plus qu'étranges !_

 _Mulder réfléchit un moment._

 _\- Cette salle ressemble à une caverne d'appel. Comme si les Et l'avaient créée dans l'attente de celui ou de ceux qui devraient venir et s'en servir ! Les animaux transformés en métal furent des dégâts collatéraux, ce n'était pas le but de cette installation ! Mais moi j'ai à perpétuer l'esprit de ce lieu. Et je dois le baliser, si jamais un jour quelqu'un le cherchait ! Tu vas m'aider, Scully ?_

 _\- Tes convictions folles me laissent de marbre. Mais j'aiderai toujours un ami ! Que dois-je faire ?_

 _\- Je vais t'expliquer mon idée !_

* * *

Kei grogna.

\- Nous approchons sans souci du Pénitencier de Rhol. Même les patrouilles de petits bâtiments de Gaïa semblent avoir été envoyés vers d'autres coordonnées…

\- Capitaine Albator ? glapit Yattaran.

Albator quitta son grand fauteuil de bois et de velours écarlate.

Cette Amirale nous attend, elle nous ouvre la voie ! Elle veut que je vienne, que j'assiste au supplice de mon fils ! Et j'y vais !

\- Capitaine ! protestèrent ses deux lieutenants.

\- Le guet-apens est encore plus pour moi que pour Alphie… Je ne fus revenu que pour ça.

\- Pour mourir ? s'affola Kei.

\- Pour sauver mon fils. Car lui seul a les clés pour achever la renaissance de Gaïa, et là je parle de la seule et unique : la Terre ! Et si je dois m'interposer pour mon fils, je le ferai ! Il a trop fait pour moi quand j'étais inconscient et impuissant dans ce caisson de stase ! Il est mon paradis perdu, ce foyer que je n'ai pu connaître. Et je ne pourrai apprécier la famille fondée avec Nami sans qu'il ne soit là, car sans lui…

\- Je peux aider ? jeta une voix incisive, l'infime bruissement d'un fauteuil roulant. Je ne cerne pas cette Mirelmas Rengsdorp. Elle finissait son Académie quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits… Vous avez agi contre ton intérêt, Albator : je ne suis plus un tueur impitoyable, et je ne peux te donner des infos sur cette cinglée !

Ezra arrêta son fauteuil, se leva, l'exosquelette suppléant à ses jambes mortes pour quelques minutes.

\- Je laissais jaillir toute ma rage contre un pirate, ennemi de la Coalition que je servais fidèlement. Rengsdrop n'agit que pour ses intérêts, sa gloire, et tout est bon à écraser ou massacrer ! En dépit des apparences, ce ne fut jamais mon chemin de militaire. Des traîtrises, de la manipulation. Je me suis même servi de mon petit pour t'infiltrer, Albator ! Mais, j'ai…

\- Tu as bousculé l' _Arcadia_ de ton _Océanos_. Pas pour me protéger, mais pour détourner le rayon de Jupiter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais un jour, pirate !

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais calculer les trajectoires de flux meurtriers me menaçants ! grinça Albator. Mais cette sympathique évocation du passé, où nous étions ennemis, et nous ne sommes pas encore entièrement amis, ne m'aide en rien pour l'extraction de mon fils !

Ezra claqua des doigts.

\- Arrête de réfléchir en humain et en ancien militaire. Le plan de Mirelmas Rengsdorp est limpide ! Tu arriveras jusqu'à ton fils. Le ramener sera une autre paire de manche !

Albator soupira.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à mes lieutenants : le piège m'est destiné. Et j'irai, car j'ai à sauver mon fils ! Mirelmas Rengsdorp va m'ouvrir une voie royale, je vais en profiter et j'espère bien la duper à son propre jeu !

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? s'enquit l'ancien Amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa.

\- Va embrasser ton frère. Yama a grand besoin de toi.

\- Merci, capitaine Albator.

Ezra s'éloignant, Albator serra les poings, s'adressant directement au seul lieutenant qu'il lui restait.

\- Je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, Yattaran, et que personne ne m'arrête !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

\- Bien.

Et le grand pirate borgne et balafré s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Mais je n'ai pas promis que nous ne ferions rien pour assurer tes arrières, capitaine ! », songea Yattaran.


	10. Chapter 10

**9.**

Affamé, déshydraté, Alphang n'attendait plus que son exécution.

« Fais vite, Amirale, sinon ce ne sera qu'un corps mourant que tu achèveras. Et pour ce cadavre ambulant, personne ne se déplacera jamais pour un sauvetage insensé ! Je suis si fatigué… Je crois que je comprends ce que mon père a ressenti, livré sans Matière Noire à Ezra, et qu'il se résignait au pire ! Je ne supplierai jamais, je serai à la hauteur de ton honneur, papa ! ».

Frissonnant, à même le sol de sa cellule, Alphang se recroquevilla autant que possible, pour conserver sa chaleur.

« D'ordinaire, on utilise un système de chauffage par le sol, par pour le réfrigérer… Sauf pour cette folle de Rengsdorp ! ».

Alphang ferma les yeux, à bout de résistance physique et psychologique.

« Tu pourrais me retourner comme une crêpe, Amirale, mais tu n'y songes même pas, tant que tu es confiante en tes plans ! Grâce aux dieux, tu loupes ce coche ! ».

Une inattendue source de chaleur ranima légèrement Alphang.

\- Mirelmas Rengsdorp m'a condamné à la pire torture sous son fouet à neuf queues… marmonna Alphang, le froid m'engourdissait. Je l'espérais… Pourquoi m'aider pour que je souffre plus encore après ?

\- Je suis ton ami. Je ne peux rien dans ton nouveau combat, mais j'espère que tu me sais gré de ce que j'ai pu faire, avant ? remarqua Rohg, le clone de Nibelungen, ancien esclave du précédent Amiral de Gaïa. Je peux donc me projeter jusqu'à toi, pour te réconforter, avant le supplice…

Alphang hoqueta.

\- Rengsdorp va tenir sa terrible promesse… Elle va m'éplucher le dos de son fouet, jusqu'à la mort… Mon seul soulagement est que tout s'arrêtera avec moi. Mon père est heureux avec sa famille. Il peut se reposer, enfin. Je partirai l'esprit libéré !

\- ça va, Alphie ? s'enquit Rohg.

\- Oui, laisse-moi à présent, je te prie.

\- Adieu, jeune ami humain.

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, Alphang avait eu droit à une autre visite.

\- Amirale…

\- Je vais te faire préparer pour l'exécution, Alphang, ensuite ce sera mon grand triomphe !

Les muscles complètement ankylosés par les jours de « mise en condition », incapable de réagir, Alphang se laissa soulever et traîner jusqu'au lieu de sa torture.

* * *

Bâillonné, afin qu'aucun cri ne puisse témoigner de l'insoutenable souffrance des coups de fouet, Alphang ne pouvait plus que subir une torture innommable, déchirant les chairs de son dos, jusqu'aux os, jusqu'à le vider de son sang si tant est que Mirelmas pouvait parvenir à ses fins.

Une voix rugissante traversa l'air.

\- Tu m'as ouvert le passage, qu'attends-tu de moi, Mirelmas ?

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, Albator !

\- Mais je me fous des préséances ! Et toi la dernière de tous, tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu as voulu que je sois au centre de la toile que l'araignée que tu es as tissée, alors, quelles sont tes intentions ?

\- Je vais crever ton fils sous ton seul œil, raclure de pirate !

\- En ce cas, moi d'abord !

Et se précipitant, Albator se jeta entre la folle et son fils, encaissant encore et encore les coups suivants du terrible chat à neuf queues !

Presque tous ceux de l' _Arcadia_ avaient débarqué au Pénitencier, débordant les forces de Gaïa.

\- A vous mes quelques soldats fidèles, commenta Ezra alors d'anciens serviteurs de Gaïa s'étaient joints aux commandos du vaisseau pirate !

\- Capitaine ! jeta Yattaran.

\- Ça va. Il faut faire sortir Alphang. Tu peux marcher ?

\- Si tu me soutiens, papa, si tu n'es pas trop mal toi-même… Tu es fou d'avoir subi ces coups de fouet…

\- Et je le referais ! On s'en va !

\- Non, attend ! Kei est en cellule simple. Mais il faut récupérer Beebop !

\- Il t'a trahi, capitaine Alphang, sursauta Yattaran.

\- C'est un robot. C'était sa programmation. Il n'est pas responsable ! On doit tous rentrer à bord ! Papa ?

\- Extraire Kei, ça va le faire. Mais Beebop, qui a permis ta capture, rien à battre ! Et je peux te ramener sur l' _Arcadia_ par la force si tu t'entêtes !

\- Tu n'en feras rien, papa. Car si tu abandonnais un membre d'équipage, ça te ferait du mal et moi je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! On rentre, tous, sinon personne ne se sauve !

Mais totalement épuisé, le dos labouré, Alphang s'évanouit.

\- On rentre ! siffla Albator, son fils entre les bras.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

La mine basse, Albator sortit de l'Infirmerie de son _Arcadia_.

\- Capitaine ? jetèrent Kei et Yattaran.

\- Alphang a le dos lacéré jusqu'aux os… Il a été martyrisé jusqu'à l'horreur absolue… Et il a perdu tellement de sang…

\- Mais et toi, capitaine…

\- J'ai encaissé des coups de cet abominable chat à neuf queues, je me remets. On a mis du baume sur mes déchirures… Et le meilleur est de savoir Alphie de retour à bord ! Toi aussi Kei, ainsi que le petit Beebop. Que dit Maji à son sujet ?

\- Beebop était à bord avant même ta prise de commandement, expliqua Kei. Il avait un programme parasite jamais détecté, et que Mirelmas Rengsdorp a activé à distance. Beebop a été un traître malgré lui !

\- J'en suis soulagé, je l'aime, ce petit robot très utile… Mais bien que nous soyions tous revenus, nous n'avons pas gagné…

\- Ce fut trop facile, n'est-ce pas, capitaine ? grogna Yattaran.

Albator inclina la tête de façon positive.

\- Limpide même alors que nous nous attendions à une sévère résistance ! Il était évident que Rengsdorp libèrerait la place pour moi… Mais de là à nous permettre de nous replier en toute sécurité, sans qu'on nous arrose de tirs, qu'on puisse sortir Kei et récupérer Beebop…

\- Cette lâche avait une trappe de repli au cœur même de sa cour des tortures ! siffla Kei avec une rage rétrospective. Sa garde rapprochée l'a évacuée dès que je suis apparu !

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus… Elle m'a sorti de ma retraite en prenant mon fils pour appât. Mais elle ne fait rien ensuite… Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et c'est inquiétant au possible, pour le futur proche… Je ne sais quoi anticiper, je ne sais plus… Et je déteste devoir reconnaître cela, même et surtout devant vous !

\- Le petit capitaine Alphang ? s'enquit Kei.

\- Doc Zéro l'a bourré d'anti-douleurs, antibiotiques, et autres médocs qui l'ont plongé dans un profond et interminable sommeil.

\- Nos ordres ? s'enquirent les deux lieutenants de l' _Arcadia_.

Albator prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Direction la Terre, comme ce fut toujours l'intention de mon fils. Il faut en finir la renaissance, comme il le dit lui-même, bien que je n'y comprenne rien ! La Terre renaît toute seule, depuis que la Matière Dorée l'a inondée ! Pourquoi Alphang voudrait-il y retourner fissa ? De toute façon, c'est compromis au possible !

\- Comment cela ? interrogea Yattaran alors que son capitaine Senior avançait à grands pas vers son appartement.

\- Nous serons en orbite de la Terre sous peu. Mais Alphang en a pour des semaines à s'en remettre. Il ne sera jamais en état pour son étrange projet…

Kei fronça les sourcils, prenant son capitaine par le poignet, geste intime qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis en plus d'un siècle de service !

\- Songe à toi, Albator. Tu as été sévèrement lacéré au dos. Et le baume mettra du temps aussi à cicatriser tes blessures. Tu dois te ménager… Nous n'avons plus que toi !

\- On peut voir Alphie ? questionna Yattaran. Je voudrais voir et toucher le petit capitaine, ça me rassurerait ! ?

\- Non. Comme j'ai dit, Doc l'a gavé de calmants. Il est très très loin au pays des songes. Et son dos est charcuté de façon indescriptible… Il va mal, très mal…

Sa voix s'étranglant dans une sorte de sanglot, Albator claqua les portes de son appartement au nez de ses lieutenants !

Demeuré seul avec toutes ses douleurs, morale et physique, il s'écroula dans le premier fauteuil venu, appréciant le verre de vin apporté par Mimee.

* * *

Egaré dans le brouillard des drogues contre toutes les douleurs de son corps martyrisé, Alphang sourit à la vue de son ami.

\- Barok !

\- Tu as tant à faire, et si peu de temps… Je me dois de transgresser certaines règles et de t'aider ! La Gaïa de toute éternité doit renaître, tu dois achever le processus.

\- Je ne suis pas état…

\- D'où ma présence ! Je vais te guérir, Alphang !

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Je vais régénérer ton dos. Et je vais m'incruster profondément en toi !

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Alphang. Barok ?

\- Je suis ton ami, et je vais tout faire pour toi. Ensuite, le moment venu, tu nous convoqueras, tous, nous les dragons, pour ton plan !

\- Merci… Mais là j'ai le dos déchiré, je suis HS pour des semaines !

\- Et moi, je suis là pour toi, glissa presque tendrement Barok.

Le grand dragon écarlate fit jaillir ses ailes, irradia de sa puissance, guérissant et régénérant les chairs déchirées de son ami, rétablissant son épiderme, et s'y incrustant en tatouage, à jamais !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Comme tu as changé ! remarqua Ezra.

Albator inclina la tête, jetant un étrange regard à son interlocuteur.

\- Et toi aussi, reconnut-il. Tu ne faisais confiance à personne. Même avec Yama à bord !

\- Je savais mon petit frère si versatile, influençable aussi, son bon fond ne pouvant que le perturber dans la mission que je lui avais assignée ! Et je ne me trompais, il a tant de fois retourné sa veste. La tâche était trop lourde, je n'aurais jamais dû la lui confier ! Il était encore trop jeune pour tous ces choix ! Et même si ma position a changé, je demeure l'ennemi, je ne l'oublie pas, même si tu m'as donné une planète et une vie. Je suis en paix, mais ton futur est encore si tumultueux… Je ne t'envie pas !

\- J'ai toujours fait front, rien ne me changera !

Le grand pirate balafré eut un soupir.

\- Avoir un enfant est une grande force, un immense bonheur, mais aussi une telle faiblesse… Mirelmas Rengsdorp ne s'y est pas trompée en s'en prenant directement à lui !

\- Tu l'as récupéré, c'est tout ce qui importe, souligna Ezra. J'imagine très bien l'orgueil démesuré de cette Amirale. Elle n'avalera pas de sitôt cet échec ! Je crois que ton fils et toi aurez la paix un bon moment et que ça vous donnera le temps de finir de faire renaître Gaïa notre Terre !

\- Ta confiance me touche, Ezra. Mais vu son état, je doute qu'Alphie puisse protéger quoi que ce soit, et encore moins lui-même !

\- Ne sois pas pessimiste. Je ne t'ai pas connu ainsi. N'oublie pas qu'Alphang a la Matière Dorée en lui. Contrairement à toi !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'y a pas été de mainmorte, ton Amirale ! Bon, je te ramène à tes pénates, tu pourras continuer à faire tes expertises militaires tranquillement.

Et sur ces paroles reflets d'une amitié feutrée, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

* * *

Les portes de son appartement s'ouvrant sans que personne ne se soit annoncé, le capitaine Senior de l' _Arcadia_ ouvrit la bouche pour semoncer sèchement l'indélicat.

\- Ne reste pas la bouche béante, papa, ça ne te met pas particulièrement en valeur !

Mimee eut un petit rire, remplissant les verres avant de discrètement se retirer.

\- Alphie… Mais c'est impossible, hoqueta le grand pirate borgne et balafré. J'ai parlé à Doc Zéro ce matin, et tu étais…

\- J'ai un ami haut placé ! Il m'a aidé… Je devrais être quasiment dans le coma, mais j'en suis sorti… avec le cadeau d'un tatouage très coloré sur toute la surface du dos ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de la Terre ! Tout va bien à ce bord ?

\- Maintenant, oui !

* * *

 _Sur la Terre du passé_

 _\- Voilà, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, conclut Mulder._

 _\- Nous avons de nouvelles tâches qui ne peuvent plus attendre. Je doute que nous revenions un jour ici, que tu saches si ce que tu as accompli servira ou non !_

 _\- J'ai fait ce que je devais, rien d'autre n'importe plus ! Découvrons à présent de quoi est fait notre avenir._

 _\- Fox._

 _\- Dana._

* * *

Dans son boudoir, Mirelmas avait fait le poing avec sa lieutenante présente elle sur la passerelle.

\- L' _Arcadia_ ne se dissimule même plus ! avait grondé Shyro Taz, la seconde du _Pourfendeur_. Il fonce droit vers la Terre. Mais impossible de savoir ce qui se passe à bord. Le programme espion de Beebop a été désactive, il ne nous transmet plus rien !

\- Aucune importance. Les deux balafrés sont bien amochés, ils ne sont pas près de s'en remettre, surtout le gamin, avec ou sans Matière Dorée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres bleutées de la jeune femme.

\- Et puis, ils peuvent se croire en position de force, de retour vers la Gaïa originelle, mais cela fait un moment que j'ai pris mon assurance sur la personne du gosse ! Contrairement à ce qu'ils doivent penser, et s'en réjouir, j'ai pourtant bel et bien pensé à tout ! Je ne reviendrai pas à la Cité et devant le Conseil autrement que victorieuse avec mes trophées !

Ravie, Mirelmas mit fin à la communication et entreprit de finir à petites gorgées le vin qu'elle s'était servie.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

En proie à une identique insomnie, cela avait été sans se concerter que le père et le fils s'étaient retrouvés sur la passerelle.

\- Tu es soucieux, Alphie.

\- Et toi tu es trop euphorique, je pense qu'aucun ici n'en a l'habitude !

\- J'ai déjà failli te perdre, deux fois ! Excuse-moi de me réjouir de te savoir là et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et plonger dans tes yeux verts !

Alphang rosit.

\- On dirait une véritable déclaration d'amour !

\- C'en est une, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas pu profiter de ton enfance, de tes premiers pas de jeune adulte. Je veux tout avoir de toi à présent !

\- Merci… Mais moi je ne vois guère de raisons d'être optimiste… Mirelmas Rengsdorp s'est enfuie, de manière lâche on pourrait croire, mais elle nous a surtout laissés filer sans engager la vie des soldats du pénitencier !

\- Je sais aussi, reconnut Albator, une main sur l'épaule de son fils, caressant doucement sa nuque du bout de ses doigts. Mais je ne vais pas non plus regretter que mes marins n'y soient pas restés dans cette cour et que Rengsdorp ait pu se satisfaire d'un massacre !

\- Tu as raison également, papa. Mais qu'a-t-elle pu préparer pour être si confiante et aller jusqu'à trahir le Conseil de Gaïa en ne saisissant pas sa chance de nous exécuter même de façon aussi peut médiatique ! ?

\- Doc Zéro t'a fait passer toute une batterie de tests, plusieurs fois. Pas de mouchard, pas d'implant avec d'autres fonctions, aucun virus à retardement en toi ! Tu es sain, Alphang. Détends-toi un peu. Tu es encore trop jeune pour tous ces soucis. Laisse-les-moi, même si tu es désormais le seul et unique capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Je te confie ce monstrueux bébé, mon enfant. Moi, j'ai un véritable bébé à chérir.

\- Dire que je n'ai même pas encore pu m'en réjouir avec toi, se désola le jeune homme à la crinière d'or roux. J'espère que tu me pardonneras ?

Albator étreignit les épaules de son fils.

\- Mirelmas Rengsdorp ne nous a pas eu, mais elle nous a en effet privés de ces plaisirs familiaux ! Nous nous rattraperons, je te le promets !

\- Nami t'attend sur la planète où vous êtes installés, tant que la Terre n'est pas entièrement revenue à la vie. Tu pourras la rejoindre sous peu. Moi, j'ai encore à faire. Et puis, Gaïa à nouveau viable, la Coalition va débouler à fond la caisse, et j'aurai à protéger notre planète d'origine ! L' _Arcadia_ ne peut avoir qu'un seul capitaine à la fois, et je crois que tu as tes dizaines d'années d'errance et d'expérience des combats. Repose-toi un peu, mon papa, et profite de ta famille ! Je viendrai vous retrouver dès que possible !

\- Mais, inutile de discuter, Alphie ! Même si tu tiens la barre, je demeure à tes côtés, dommage que nous ne disposions que d'un seul vaisseau… Quoique…

Alphang tressaillit.

\- Tu as réussi, papa ?

Albator inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Ils seront là, Alphang ! Mais ce sera encore insuffisant.

\- Faudra faire avec ! gronda Alphang.

Le jeune homme se leva.

\- Je n'ai pas encore sommeil bien que je me sente éreinté, la « reconstruction » de Barok a laissé des traces… Mais j'ai à voir un autre compagnon de combats pour que mon âme soit en paix. Je me sentirai entièrement soulagé après !

\- Assure Beebop de ma confiance !

\- Merci pour lui, papa.

* * *

Sa batterie en mode recharge nocturne, les yeux d'or de Beebop s'illuminèrent néanmoins quand Alphang entra dans sa chambre-atelier.

\- J'ai appris ce que j'ai fait. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, sinon j'aurais grillé mes propres circuits !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Beebop. Tu n'étais pas responsable de tes actes ! Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Oh, merci !

Alphang flatta tendrement la tête ronde du petit robot rouge et blanc.

\- Une fois qu'on aura procédé une dernière fois à tes révisions, tu pourras reprendre ton poste à ce bord, sans entrave ni surveillance.

\- Je ne te décevrai plus ! promit Beebop en sautillant presque sur lui-même, vraiment frémissant comme si des émotions le parcouraient.

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise, mais je n'ai pas été déçu. Si tu avais failli, tu ne serais plus que pièces détachées dans un atelier de la Cité de Gaïa ! Et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, Beeb', et j'aurai besoin de toi !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine !

Et là ce fut au tour d'Alphang de sourire de toutes ses dents, ravi et soulagé.

Mais il se rembrunit très vite en quittant la pièce.

« Si tu avais un programme parasite en toi, qu'est-ce que Mirelmas Rengsdorp a pu mettre en moi qu'elle ne redoute plus rien ni personne ? ! ».

Mais la fatigue venant d'un coup, il revint à ses appartements et se jeta sur son lit pour s'endormir et finir la nuit dans un bienfaisant repos.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Une profonde émotion étranglait la voix d'Alphang quand il parvint enfin à faire sortir quelques sons de sa gorge.

\- La Terre ! Nous y sommes parvenus !

\- Le halo blanchâtre qui l'a entouré tant d'années durant commence à s'estomper et on distingue la silhouette des continents qui se sont également reconstruits ! compléta Kei, son regard azur embrumé de larmes de bonheur. Yatt' ?

\- Tout comme Kei, je guerroyais bien trop loin, depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne l'ai pas connue, notre planète originelle. Je la découvre pour la première fois, je crois, pour aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. Merci de nous avoir ramenés ici, capitaine Alphang !

\- Compliments prématurés, même si je les apprécie, car il y a encore tout à faire. Toshiro, tu as aligné ces coordonnées du passé fournies par Maetel, sur notre système de repérage actuel ?

\- Oui, capitaine. Direction ce qui furent les Rocheuses Canadiennes.

\- Tosh ? insista encore le jeune homme à la chevelure d'or roux et aux prunelles vert prairie.

\- J'envoie des balayages depuis un moment déjà. Mais s'il y a des balises au sol, je n'accroche pas de signal… Je continue et je te tiens au courant !

\- Maetel disait que le lieu a été exhumé il y a plus d'un millénaire. Si balise il y a, elles doivent avoir été à nouveau ensevelies sous les épaisseurs de glace depuis… Va falloir de la patience, et de la chance !

\- Je surveille et je veille, assura Toshiro. Ne t'occupe de rien d'autre.

\- Je crois que je commence à paniquer, avoua Alphang. Si proche du but, et encore tant d'interrogations…

Tournant la tête, Alphang aperçut son père qui se tenait en retrait, mais bel et bien présent, en soutien indéfectible.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester au lieu que je te ramène à Nami et Myosoti ?

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici !

\- Vieille bourrique !

\- Jeune impatient !

Et les deux balafrés se sourirent, complices, mais prêts à tout affronter, ou tout du moins l'espéraient-ils.

* * *

Près de quarante-huit heures durant, l' _Arcadia_ avait tourné en orbite de la Terre, cherchant éventuellement d'autres signaux, mais revenant irrésistiblement à hauteur des sommets des Montagnes Rocheuses.

\- Toshiro a un écho ! insista Mimee en secouant Alphang par l'épaule, le jeune homme s'étant presque endormi dans son massif fauteuil.

\- Un vrai signal ?

\- Un écho qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que je connais, intervint Toshiro. Un signal que je ne peux décoder car il est obsolète depuis bien des siècles avant que ce grand ordinateur ne soit mis au point ! Mais des indices me sont familiers. Je vais tout déchiffrer. Par contre, ce que je peux déjà te dire, Alphie, c'est que nous sommes aux bonnes coordonnées, donc c'est le bon endroit ! Qui que soient ceux du passé, nous sommes arrivés là où ils nous espéraient peut-être ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous ont laissé un message enregistré, mais cela sera encore plus long de le traduire que de trouver ce lieu !

\- Priorité à trouver le lieu où Maetel m'a envoyé, et où des humains du passé ont pu achever mon balisage ! On s'apprête ! Je descends là-bas, Kei. On demeure tous en contact ! Barok, tu es là ?

\- Je suis un tatouage dans ton dos, je ne te quitterai jamais ! assura le grand dragon écarlate.

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas t'entraîner dans ma chute éventuelle… Tu peux m'abandonner sans sourciller, Barok, je ne t'en voudrai jamais… Mais là, mes états d'âmes, je m'assoie dessus ! Il y a des signaux au sol, et j'y vais !

\- Ta navette est prête, fit Sabu. Bonne chance, capitaine !

\- Je reviens très vite ! assura Alphang.

Mais Beebop pilotant sa navette de commandement, Alphang ne se détendit nullement, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'activité du petit robot.

« Trop de pression, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister… Mais je ferai de mon mieux ! ».

* * *

Ses bottes s'enfonçant dans la neige, Alphang suivit le passage que Beebop lui traçait dans le gel le plus profond.

\- On est encore loin ?

\- Quelques kilomètres…

\- ça fait loin, insista Alphang, peinant, et ruisselant déjà de sueur sous ses épaisseurs de vêtements.

Mais il s'arrêta soudain, grattant une plaque de métal.

\- « Bienvenue à vous du futur. Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Et c'est signé : Mulder et Scully ». Je ne sais pas si c'est bien le texte d'origine, car c'est du vieil anglais et je n'en maîtrise pas tous les mots…

\- Un message enregistré, glissa encore Beebop.

Alphang le connecta à ses propres appareils de communication.

\- Tu m'assistes, Toshy ?

\- Oui.

Et après de longues minutes, le début du message se lança.

 _\- Je suis Fox Mulder, ma collègue Dana Scully. Nous avons découvert ce lieu, nous vous le livrons tel qu'en l'état ! Meilleure chance à vous qu'à nous !_

\- Je suis tellement touché, souffla Alphang, le regard emplit de larmes.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Une poignée de pirates avaient rejoint son capitaine, finissant de déblayer la grotte, créant dans la glace une sorte de piste pour les navettes. En trois jours de travail, de jour comme de nuit, ils avaient mis à jour plusieurs systèmes d'appareillages, et des batteries mobiles avaient été acheminées au sol pour les réactiver.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr de l'authenticité du message ? interrogea Albator. Et surtout, comment Toshiro a-t-il pu le déchiffrer aussi rapidement. Cela datait de plus d'un millénaire, la technologie a évolué !

\- Cela m'a surtout également surpris, avoua Alphang.

\- Mais celui qui a rédigé le message vocal était intelligent, intervint Toshiro. Il l'a écrit en morse, langage universel, je n'ai eu qu'à le synthétiser vocalement pour qu'Alphang l'entende !

\- Et tu as idée de ce à quoi servent ces installations ? reprit Albator.

\- D'après mes premières analyses, cela transmute la matière !

\- De quoi ? grinça Alphang.

\- Prends comme une démonstration involontaire ces animaux transformés en métal, et ayant grandi de façon démesurée, poursuivit Toshiro.

\- Ça me donne une idée démentielle, souffla le jeune homme. Barok ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Chacun des dragons est une entité parfaitement autonome, bien que nos esprits puissent se synchroniser. On dirait bien que ces appareillages pourraient nous transformer en autant de vaisseaux de guerre par unité que nous sommes !

\- Plus les deux _Deathshadow_ remis en état, on aurait une petite chance de faire illusion face aux troupes de Gaïa, compléta encore Albator en leur barrant le passage vers la Terre. J'étais un peu seul, la dernière fois…

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, papa. A présent, au boulot. Et toi et moi, retournons à bord. Nous n'avons aucune compétence technique pour être utiles ici !

* * *

Yama était venu au rapport auprès de son capitaine.

\- Kei et moi avons réinitialisé les condensateurs du niveau 3. Il n'y aura plus de mauvaise surprise à leur sujet.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Pourvu que ça dure.

Alphang croisa les poings sous son menton.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Quoi donc, Alphie ?

\- Voilà à présent près de deux semaines que nous sommes en orbite de la Terre et pas un seul vaisseau de Gaïa, même du plus loin que nos scans-radars peuvent porter ! Pourquoi Mirelmas Rengsdorp ne nous tombe-t-elle pas sur le poil ? !

\- Tu t'en plaints ?

\- Oui ! rugit Alphang. Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! Ou alors c'est qu'elle estime que nous perdons notre temps ici, que nous risquons plus de faire exploser la montagne que d'en tirer parti et qu'elle n'aura qu'à nous cueillir plus tard !

\- C'est aussi une éventualité, admit Yama. Mais je ne saurais opter pour la bonne !

\- Voilà bien ce qui me tracasse, poursuivit le jeune capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. C'est comme si Mirelmas Rengsdorp attendait que, pour certains d'entre nous, on meure de vieillesse !

Alphang se rassit dans son fauteuil, juste au moment où Kei s'annonçait à son appartement.

\- Le porte-parole du Conseil de Gaïa vient de s'exprimer au parlement. La Cité coupe les vivres et se désintéresse de ses colonies sur le déclin pour privilégier celles sur des planètes au fort potentiel minéral ou végétal, jeta d'un trait la blonde lieutenante.

\- Ils condamnent leurs colonies, c'est d'une cruauté innommable ! se révoltèrent en chœur Alphang et Yama.

Alphang serra les poings.

\- Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de décès que cela va entraîner…

\- Jamais Gaïa ne s'était abaissée aussi bas, siffla Yama. C'est une honte sans précédent !

\- C'est ainsi, soupira Alphang. Nous avons nos propres priorités. Je vous remercie pour vos rapports. A présent, laissez-moi tous les deux, j'ai à faire !

\- A tout à l'heure, capitaine.

Mimee leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Tu vas vraiment transformer les dragons en vaisseaux ?

\- C'est bien mon intention. Il semblerait qu'on puisse opérer une première tentative d'ici vingt-quatre heures.

\- Je me demande vraiment qui a pu réaliser cette installation, reprit la Nibelungen. Les investigations de Toshiro ont bien démontré que cette technologie n'était pas maîtrisée quand on l'a placée ici.

\- Ça, Mulder et Scully ne l'expliquent pas… Sans doute une incursion extra-terrestre à l'insu de ceux de leur époque.

Sans plus un mot, les deux amis continuèrent de savourer leur vin.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

A l'entrée de son fils dans son appartement, Albator tendit la main comme pour refermer rapidement l'ordinateur devant lui mais il interrompit son geste.

\- Je te dérange, papa ? s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Non. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu déboules, je te croyais retourné sur Terre.

\- J'ai fait un passage éclair. Tout est presque prêt. Si l'on en croit ce que Toshiro a pu sortir des archives de cette installation, les lueurs de l'aube devraient aider, à condition que ce halo de brouillard qui entoure la planète se dissipe un chouya…

\- ça j'en doute, mon garçon.

Alphang se rapprocha du bureau. Mais voyant son père se figer légèrement, il se garda bien de suivre son inspiration première, soit contourner la table de travail pour être tout près de lui.

\- On s'en passera. Les panneaux solaires que Toshiro a déployé tous ces jours ont accumulé de l'énergie qu'il nous transfèrera pour compenser.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout.

\- Disons plutôt que j'ai essayé. Toshiro, Yama et Rohg m'ont aidé. Travail collectif, comme toujours. Et toi, tu t'es bien occupé ?

\- Oui. J'en ai profité pour discuter avec Nami qui m'a envoyé des photos et vidéos supplémentaires de Myosoti.

Albator marqua un temps d'arrêt que son fils se garda de rompre.

\- Dès que tu auras parachevé la renaissance de Gaïa, nous retournons à la maison que Nami et moi occupons. Et tu seras mon témoin pour notre mariage !

\- Oh, papa, c'est de cela que tu t'entretenais quand j'ai plongé comme un cheveu dans la soupe ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- C'est Nami qui m'a demandé de l'épouser ! gloussa-t-il néanmoins. Je n'ai aucune idée de cela à quoi cela m'engage, mais comme je ne peux m'imaginer vivre sans elle et notre fille, je pense tenir le bon bout !

\- J'en suis certain, assura Alphang. Les félicitations sont donc de mise. Bravo, papa ! Ce que Gaïa n'a pas réussi, Nami l'a fait : te passer la corde au cou !

\- Très drôle…

\- Je ne voulais pas être vexant, désolé.

\- Ce n'était pas ton intention, je n'avais pas à mal le prendre. Et puis je suis trop heureux que pour monter sur mes grands chevaux. Mais tout cela est encore un secret, d'accord, Alphie ?

\- Promis, papa !

\- Seule Mimee est au courant.

\- D'accord.

Albator se leva, son fils venant l'étreindre afin de partager son bonheur.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua le premier.

\- J'ai pas mal de boulot derrière moi. Et ce n'est pas fini. Il me reste plus qu'une dernière chose à accomplir, ensuite je pourrai souffler en attendant que déboulent les flottilles de l'Amirale Mirelmas Rengsdorp pour l'affrontement final !

\- Nous serons prêts, autant que nous pouvons le faire. A toi l' _Arcadia_. A moi mes anciens _Deathshadow_! Et Barok supervisera la troupe des dragons spatiaux !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- L'opération est-elle réversible ? Ils ont le droit de redevenir organiques après le combat !

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Barok et tous les dragons ont accepté de prendre ce risque ! Je ne leur en suis que plus reconnaissant ! Mais il faudra qu'ils reprennent leur allure normale, à la fin, je ferai tout pour cela, même si cela doit me prendre le reste de ma vie !

\- Ils ont de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, sourit Albator.

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Tu es un garçon vraiment exceptionnel, Alphang ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite, murmura le jeune homme. Je suis ton fils et toutes tes qualités sont en moi, mêlées à celles de Syra ! Je n'ai eu qu'à me laisser guider par les émotions que vous aviez mises en moi.

Alphang soupira.

\- Il me reste une nuit sans sommeil avant de savoir si la collaboration à un millénaire de distance peut fonctionner ! Mulder et Scully ont tout fait, à moi d'être digne de l'installation qu'ils m'ont transmise à travers le temps ! Et qui sait, ces deux Terriens du temps jadis permettront peut-être aux exilés que nous sommes de gagner notre avenir ! Quel est ton rêve, papa ?

\- Heiligenstadt. Ma ville natale. Celle de tous ceux nés avant toi, Alphie. Tu y as ta place. D'ailleurs Nami, Myosoti, et moi serons ravis de retourner nous y installer, si tant est que cela est possible.

\- J'y travaille, papa ! Tu le pourras, je t'en fais le serment !

Alpahng retraversa l'appartement, sur le seuil, il se retourna, saluant impeccablement, à la militaire, son père.

\- Je reviens demain pour le déjeuner !

\- Je t'attends. Mimee débouchera notre meilleure bouteille. Et si tu ne viens pas, j'irai te chercher par la peau du cou !

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça !

\- Ne me tente pas !

Les deux hommes rirent, ignorant que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Le poste mobile de contrôle de l'installation troglodytique avait été installé à l'extérieur.

Après le réglage et l'orientation des lentilles, suivant les indications d'un Toshiro qui semblait avoir entièrement déchiffré le mode d'emploi des lieux, Alphang avait procédé à l'encodage des dernières données.

\- Tu peux projeter l'énergie solaire vers la première lentille, Toshiro.

\- Et moi, je serai le premier à subir cette expérience, jeta Barok en apparaissant.

Yama pointa le doigt vers le ciel.

\- Les dieux sont avec nous. Regarde, Alphie, le halo brumeux se dégage, nous allons en plus bénéficier de la lumière du soleil !

\- C'est miraculeux, approuva Alphang. Et en dopant les appareillages d'un peu de Matière Dorée, je pourrai peut-être encore intensifier le flux d'énergie.

Barok alla se poser sur un piton rocheux, juste dans l'axe de la dernière des lentilles.

\- Je suis prêt, Alphang.

Ayant comme Yama abaissé sur son nez les lunettes de protection, Alphang abaissa les leviers selon les angles fournis par Toshiro,libérant du sol un tourbillon d'énergie qui se fondit avec celle solaire reçue par la première lentille, se répercutant ensuite de lentille en lentille, gagnant encore en puissance, avant de frapper sa cible !

\- Barok, est-ce que… tu vas bien ? lança Alphang après que l'onde lumineuse qui avait balayé la grotte et ses alentours se soit dissipée.

Le dragon avait disparu à la vue, et durant d'interminables secondes, un pesant silence régna.

Enfin un point apparut dans le ciel, gigantesque, bien plus massif que le dragon écarlate, d'une taille proche du vaisseau pirate en orbite !

\- Je suis de métal et d'énergie, Alphang, renseigna Barok. Tu m'as transformé en la plus inattendue des machines de guerre ! Je suis prêt à poursuivre ton combat sous cette forme ! Et tous mes compagnons vont se joindre à toi.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Ne perdons pas de temps, conseilla Yama.

Et chacun à leur tour, les trente dragons du troupeau se soumirent au mystérieux traitement qui fit de chacun d'eux une terrible arme de combat.

Yama tourna un regard ravi vers son jeune capitaine.

\- On dirait bien que nous allons arriver à réaliser un miracle, Alphie.

Mais le jeune homme se décomposa ensuite.

\- Alphang ? Alphang !

Tombant à genoux dans la neige, il se pencha sur son ami dont les yeux vert prairie étaient dirigés vers le ciel, vides de vie.

* * *

\- Pourquoi ne communiquez-vous plus ? glapit Albator depuis la passerelle, le cœur soudain serré par une terrible angoisse.

\- Capitaine, comment te dire… C'est Alphang…

\- Quoi, Alphang ? ! hurla le grand pirate balafré.

\- Il s'est effondré, il n'a plus aucune réaction, souffla Yama. Je crois qu'il… est mort…

\- De quoi ! ? Ramène-moi mon fils, et au trot ! Doc, file au pont d'envol 7 pour le récupérer !

\- Tout de suite, capitaine firent Yama et le Doc de l' _Arcadia_.

* * *

Doc leva les mains et les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais je soupçonne que Mirelmas Rengsdorp avait placé quelque chose à retardement en lui. En fait, si j'en crois le check-up que je viens d'effectuer, c'est une microscopique poche organique, implantée directement dans son cœur. Et quand il a utilisé la Matière Dorée, elle a implosé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ! se récria Albator.

\- J'ignore ce que contenait cette poche. Mais elle l'a comme instantanément gelé de l'intérieur, figeant tout en lui. Il a une activité cérébrale, mais plus aucun organe n'a d'activité.

\- Impossible de lui fermer les yeux, gémit Albator. Il va rester… comme ça… combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Son cas ne relève de rien de médical que je connaisse… Je dirais qu'il peut demeurer ainsi… éternellement. S'il y a une solution, une guérison, elle m'est inconnue.

\- Oh non…

\- Flottille de Gaïa en approche ! prévint Kei depuis la passerelle. Elle fonce droit vers la Terre, vers nous ! On a besoin de toi, capitaine !

\- J'arrive.

Pivotant sur son aileron tribord, le vaisseau gothique, entouré par les deux _Deathshadow_ et la nuée de dragons, se prépara à subir l'assaut pour empêcher que les bâtiments de Mirelmas puissent atteindre la Terre.

FIN


End file.
